digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mamemon
Mamemon and mutated." PrinceMamemonDigimon World Re:Digitize: Decode |java=Megumi Urawa |javan=(Adventure 02) |java2=Yukiko Hanioka |java2n=(Frontier) |java3=Masaaki Tsukada |java3n=(Frontier, Elder) |partner=Protagonist (World) Vandar Debbie Byakko Leader |g1=Mamemon-species |s1=Mamemon X }} Mamemon is a Mutant Digimon. The word mame means beans or peas in Japanese, relating to their small, ball like looks.D-Tector (Ophanimon): Mamemon are small, ball-like robot digimon. They are friendly, but if threatened, they pack a wallop with their Smiley Bomb attack. It digivolved in a harsh environment. Contrary to its cute appearance, it conceals a terrifying destructive power. With the exception of one Digimon, it is perhaps the most powerful class. The large hands attached to its small body are capable of turning into powerful bombs and detaching themselves. Its nickname is the "Smiley Bomber".The of this Smiley Bomber is スマイリーボマー Sumairī Bomā.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/mamemon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Mamemon] Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Mamemon is a Variable which deals damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon were appearing in the Real World, a Mamemon with a BigMamemon and a MetalMamemon appeared in France and took a French DigiDestined named Catherine and her partner Floramon hostage. When Greymon and Angemon battled them, they had an ally with them: Giromon. Greymon Digivolved to MetalGreymon, Angemon Digivolved to MagnaAngemon and Floramon Digivolved to Kiwimon to fight them. They were taken down by MetalGreymon as MagnaAngemon destroyed the Control Spire. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Mamemon digivolves from Starmon in line 45. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Mamemon are enemies in the Crevasse of Two Nails. The Mamemon card, titled "Smiley Bomb", teaches a Digimon the Smiley Bomb technique. Smiley Bomb deals Data-type damage to all enemies. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Pets In 's Digimon Battle Pets, released in 1997, Mamemon is one of Botamon's three Ultimate Digivolutions along with MetalGreymon (Virus) and Teddymon. He could be obtained from the champions Tyrannomon, Meramon, or Seadramon. Digimon World Mamemon can be digivolved from Leomon, Ninjamon, Frigimon, Whamon, or Mojyamon. He can also be raised by using the Silver Ball item. It is also possible to digivolve Mamemon through "remodeling", a process done by a Guardromon inside Factorial Town. The remodeling has a chance of digivolving Mamemon to either a MetalMamemon or a Giromon, although the chances of getting a MetalMamemon is significantly higher. A wild Mamemon can be seen roaming the plains of Mt. Panorama. He is seen rarely, and his appearance is heralded by the lack of frolicking MudFrigimon. Once he is defeated, he joins the Secret Item Shop and sells Super Disks. Digimon World 2 Mamemon digivolves from Ninjamon and Starmon, and can digivolve into PrinceMamemon. It also can be found wild with his group that partnered with Deramon and Digitamamon (Mamemon Lv 22) or with Meteormon and with him too (Mamemon Lv 23). Digimon World 3 Mamemon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory, he also appears as Byakko Leader's signature digimon, which he uses along a Tortomon and a pink Flymon. In the PAL version of the game, Mamemon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. He is also available as a White Ultimate card with 22/26. Digimon Digital Card Battle Mamemon belongs to the Rare card group. Digimon World DS Mamemon digivolves from Reptiledramon, and can digivolve into Puppetmon. Mamemon is also found at the Junk Factory after you defeat the boss. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk A Mamemon inhabits Dark N Area. A "scared" Mamemon on Sayo's farm will submit a request for Machine Species Quest 06: KChessmon's Memory, in which she is asked to recover KnightChessmon (White)'s memories from Thriller Ruins. Mamemon is #251, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Level 46 Mamemon dwell in the Proxy Island, and relinquish 156 Machine EXP when defeated. Mamemon digivolves from Thundermon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Mamemon, your Digimon must be at least level 33, with 150 Attack and 140 Speed. Mamemon can also DNA digivolve from Vegiemon and Sunflowmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 28, with 170 Attack and 160 Speed. Mamemon can DNA digivolve to KingChessmon with ShogunGekomon, to Lampmon with Meteormon, or to PrinceMamemon with Giromon. You must have previously befriended a Mamemon in order to DNA digivolve your Digimon to BigMamemon. Digimon World Championship Mamemon digvolves from Thundermon. Attacks *'Smiley Bomb': It fires its gloves, which hit the enemy and explode grinning before they do so.This attack was called Smirk Bomb in Digimon Adventure 02 episode 41 Digimon World Tour, Pt. 2 *'Sparkling Glow' Mamemon X Mamemon X is a Mamemon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Smiley Bomber' *'Bomb Sing' Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Mutant Digimon Category:Digimon species